


COVER ME

by cloudless9193



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>H50 S2 18</p></blockquote>





	COVER ME

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/402684/402684_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=197ee746adf2)

**Author's Note:**

> H50 S2 18


End file.
